The Other Side
by TARDISblue13times
Summary: Things were always inan orderly fashion in The Inner and Innermost thoughts of Riley's head. Until Olivia. When she got her crazy ideas, nothing ever went right. So when she gets one idea that might just change their entire perspective on things, will her boss say yes or no to it? Ps, to understand this story, you must read the author's not at the beginning of the story in bold.


**TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY AT ALL, YOU MUST READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IN BOLD BELOW!**

 **Okay, so just saying, this will mostly be my characters, using my theory of Inside Out. So, you know how in inside out, the feelings, encourage what Riley is going to say but they don't actually make her say what she's going to say? So I was thinking, you know how in your head there are two sections of your thoughts? There's kind of like the inner thoughts that put your thoughts into words but you don't actually say it then there's your innermost thoughts that are at the very back of your head that are the basic, basic format of your ideas/thoughts but aren't really put into words? Well I was thinking, maybe in Inside Out, there are two different rooms where the workers there write down and send what Riley is going to say?! But that's only in Inner thoughts. in Innermost thoughts, that's where the workers would receive the information from the feelings in headquarters. They would interpret it, then send it up to Inner thoughts where they would type up the words and then that would be Riley's (or whoever's brain it is) thoughts. Then once they press enter, she would say it. So that's what I will be modeling in the story, please read, review and enjoy!**

...

"Okay gang, mom and dad were acting a little weird back there, but that's okay! That won't affect our day today!" Joy said in her usual optimistic tone.

"But we'll talk to them about it later though right? Because I really don't want them to think any _strange thoughts."_ Fear said.

"I hope you don't mean what I think you just meant because if they really thought that, I just- eww. There is no way we're gonna be any more than friends with this guy. I mean right?" Discust commented.

"But what if he thinks that's what we're doing and he tells us that? Then we would have to turn him down and that would be sad." Sadness put in though it was rather not needed.

"Aw who cares what mom and dad think. Let's just enjoy ourselves and if it comes to it, I may even be able to use one of the curse words from our now lengthy vocabulary." Anger added with an almost evil grin on his face.

"Oh come on guys, I agree with anger. Let's not worry about it right now and enjoy ourselves! We're with our friends! And I know we're with them every day but that gives us no excuse to take them for granted." Joy exclaimed.

Everyone nodded in agreement, all knowing that what joy said was almost always right and for the best so they just went with it.

 _Meanwhile in Innermost thoughts..._

"Courtney! Looks like Joy has come in again so make sure that Inner thoughts stays updated. Looks like we're off to hang out with our group of friends so that probably means a lot of change in emotion so keep working and no breaks until this is over folks!" Braya, the leader of Intermost thoughts said as she directed the crew. Workers typed quick on their keyboards as yellow light flashed on the monitor screens. Above them, on one giant screen was showing Riley's view as seen also by Inner thoughts and Headquarters. At the opposite end of the room was a set of doors and on the wall to the left of the doors was a giant window showing long term memory and if you looked way out into the distance you could see the personality islands, but headquarters was not visible at such a distance. Braya walked through the double doors carrying a stack of papers.

"Hey Gene! Here are the new random ideas you ordered! Maybe you can whip something together for the train of thought to send up to headquarters so Riley doesn't get so bored later." Braya said, walking up to Gene and setting the papers on a table next to him.

"Yeah, thanks Braya, we'll get right on that." Gene said and waved her goodbye as she left back through the double doors to Innermost thoughts. Then turned to address the workers in Inner thoughts. "Alright, things are about to start picking up around here for a bit, Riley's hanging out with some friends so that means a lot of dialogue so speech workers, keep on that! And everyone else, you won't be quite as busy today so in your spare time I have some more random ideas here so you can create some daydreams, got it?" There were murmers of agreement and everyone went to work.

"Um, sir, sir?" Olivia said running to catch up with him.

"What is it Olivia?" Gene sighed exasperatedly.

"Well, I was wondering if I could tell you my theory so I might be able to test it out?"

"Olivia, when have your theories ever worked?"

"Well..."

"Exactly." He started to walk away.

"Wait! Uh, what about that time when I had my theory about being able to communicate with headquarters through the train of thought?"

"Yes and remember how that ended up? Disaster. There was also your theory about there being a way for us to venture through long long term memory without getting lost. We lost five workers that day who are probably still lost in those parts."

"Okay so I admit that idea was pretty far fetched though I think if there was just a way I could-"

"Nope! Don't want to hear it."

"Fine but I think this one theory might actually work!"

"Olivia, for the last time, I will not go through with any of this-this- madness! In many cases, it's just too dangerous and not worth the risk!"

"But if you just hear me out I think you might really like it!"

Gene just shook his head.

Olivia sighed. "What if I um.. what if I do half of the day dreams for the week?"

He paused. "Fine. I'll hear you out."

"Yes!"

"But that doesn't mean I'll let you test it out!"

"Okay."

"Meet me in my office right after Riley goes to sleep tonight, okay? Now get back to work."

"Yes, thank you sir!"


End file.
